Ey mon, Earth mother watch over yah
by Blunderboom
Summary: This is the story of Dit'lok, a dubbed Grassland troll hunter found abandoned in the Barrens as a baby, and his brother, a tauren warrior called Lonaar, whose wits are actually sharper than his axe, along with a Darkspear Troll witch doctor in training. This is a story of pain, new beginnings, and revelation and(Carine's death, and The Shattering events included, review or like)
1. Found and Raised

The first thing that attracted Fallah Farshot's attention was crying. She had to find out what made that noise, her party was not aware of it, so she said that she would be back in a few moments. The crying sounded near, she followed the sound until she found the cry's owner. When she finally found it, she gasped.

It was a troll, a baby troll wrapped in linen, hugging an egg. But it was unlike any troll she's seen, it had dry, yellowish skin. But she did't care it was still only a child.

The baby was bawling like mad, he was calling out for his mother, it was crying out for help. She knew if it kept crying like that it would attract a predator, and that would be bad. So she did the only thing she could think of, she hushed it, picked it up and took it back to her party.

88888888

Ten years later...

"Hey! Wait up Lonaar!" said a troll child in perfect Taurahe. The tauren child, Lonnar, turned and said "No!_You _hurry up Dit'lok! We're going to be late! Maur's going to tell his story!" At that comment the troll child picked up his speed and headed towards the hut. The two children charged into the hut, startling its occupants, who were adventurers of different races and tauren children who gathered the listen to the story.

"Ahh you are right on time, I was about to start, sit down so I can start," said the Tauren in his slow voice. The two sat down the nearest they can to the Tauren. The Tauren chuckled at the sight of the duo and said "You two are almost ready to see the world, may this story give you advice,"

"It happened when I was traveling across the plains, I came across it and thought that if I did not disturb it, it would go away. But I was wrong, once it saw me it came charging towards me screeching out in fury. I never forgot it's demonic red eyes, it's razor sharp talons and most of all it's venomous bite. It gave me a nasty bite to my shoulder," and the Tauren show the crowd his scar, there was patch of fur missing there and the scar looked really bad. "It was as terrible as my grandfather described, the bite gave me a fever and delirious nightmares,I should have known that I wouldn't be able to handle a beast my grandfather was unable to defeat. But I was cure thanks to a certain adventurer who helped me get the ingredients to find the cure. I am in his debt, but when he left the village I never saw him again."

"That was a great story, Maur, but What was _it _anyways?" asked the troll child.

"It was called Mazzranache, it was a tallstrider, a dangerous one, pray to An'she you do not meet it on your travels" explained Maur, "That's the end of my story, see you all next time" at those words the adventurers and children when out of the hut,all except Lonaar and Dit'lok"And both of you ought to get to bed, it's almost your bedtime,"

"Aww, can't we stay up a little longer?" asked Lonaar.

"I'm sorry, but I promised your mother," said Maur. With a sigh the two kids, left the hut and went back to theirs.

88888888

3 months later...

Dit'lok and Lonaar gasped as Garrosh gave Carine the death blow. Gorehowl went down like a guillotine, and took Carine's life. Dit'lok whispered in Taur'he "No...Carine...how...why...," Lonaar placed a hand on his adopted brother's shoulder to comfort him. Although Dit'lok was a troll, he was raised by Tauren, lived with them for 14 years and has always looked up to Carine as a hero, or sometimes a fatherly figure due to the times he had spent talking with him, and for keeping his people united for so long. His death shook Dit'lok to the core, and then shock turned to despair, and despair turned to rage.

Dit'lok's eyes turned red and flung himself into a rage, but was quickly restrained by his brother. He shouted insults and challenges at Garrosh, but they were drowned out by the crowd.

That night Dit'lok, accompanied by Lonaar, was drinking away in the inn, at Bloodhoof Village until a tauren came in and shouted, "Everyone! Quickly! Grab anything that can be used as a weapon! The Grimtotem are attacking!" At that warning, Dit'lok grabbed his bow and Lonaar grabbed his axe. Dit'lok quickly whistled, calling his black raptor An'sha, from the stables and went out to meet the enemy.

It was complete chaos, many tauren had fallen, but they still fought for their lives. Dit'lok fired arrow after arrow, ocasionally slapping one that got too close. An'sha was a blur, she danced through the Girmtotem, biting them at their unprotected spots. Lonaar was clashed with a big Grimtotem, if he remembered correctly the tauren's name was Tarakor. Tarakor almost killed Lonaar, but was pulled back by a druid which was quickly dispatched.

At that moment, the earth began to shake, everyone turned to look at what seemed to be a herd of kodo, some ridden by villagers, some not. They were charging straight for the Grimtotem, which made the traitors run like demons out of the Outland. When the fight was over, Dit'lok asked the nearest tauren in his troll-slanged Orcish learned from the Darkspears, "'Ey, tell meh, why 'ave da Grimtotem attacked us? Wat did we do?"

"I've heard that Carine wasn't killed by Garrosh, but instead, by Magatha Grimtotem, who poisoned the axe in the first place!" replied the tauren.

Magatha...the matriarch of the Grimtotem clan. With the true killer revealed Dit'lok vowed to avenge the fallen chieftain, but he knew he couldn't. For Carine was Baine's father, not his. So he decided this, he would avenge the fallen tauren by slaying any Grimtotem that dared attack him.

Later that night, he flung into a greater rage when he was told that his adoptive father, Hallum Farshot was killed by Grimtotem at Hunter's Rise. He flew into an anger so deep, that that night all he dreamed about was what he could do to the Grimtotem.

88888888

Sometime later...

Dit'lok, An'sha and Lonaar were sitting in the zeppelin with the army. Dit'lok had a smile on his face, he was finally going to have his revenge. Lonaar looked at his brother, and asked "Is vengeance the only way? Father wouldn't want this,"

"They killed our father, this is the only way, as the Darkspears say, an eye fa an eye, a tusk fa a tusk," replied Dit'lok. Lonaar just shook his head. Suddenly a loud boom attracted their attention. The first zeppelin had been struck by lightning. The two and the rest quickly got into their battle stations, each grabbing bombs and tossing them at the Grimtotem.

Unlike the rest, who just threw the bombs whenever Grimtotem were in sight, Dit'lok tossed them at the Girmtotem's heads, which made them splatter. His good eye sight was one of the reasons he was a good hunter.

When the ladders dropped, the zeppelin's occupants quickly went down to meet the enemy. Dit'lok went down for a few meters and when he was close and safe enough he landed on a Grimtotem's back, breaking it with a snap when his foot met the spine. Lonaar cut down two at one time with his axe, and An'sha made sure they did not run away, by clawing at their hooves.

When the battle was over, the tauren who killed Dit'lok's father was brought to him. It seemed that the tauren was a coward, who preferred to hide in the shadows than face his opponents with honor. He begged and pleaded with the troll, begging Dit'lok to not kill him. This time, Dit'lok remembered Lonaar's words. _Father wouldn't want this_.

So despite hating his father's killer, he let him go. He also remembered what a Darkspear adventurer told him. _Live and let live mon_. Which was funny coming from him since he was a death knight.

With the Grimtotem exiled, Dit'lok decided to finally see the world. He pack his bags later that night, along with Lonaar, and prepared to face the world.


	2. Jo'zala

The next morning...

"HEY! WAIT UP!" yelled Dit'lok as he half-stumbled his way to his kodo. Lonaar looked at his brother for a few moments and shakes his head. "You were supposed to be up when An'she is starting to come out!"

"I'm not late! An'she was too early!" replied the troll. The reply made the tauren shake his head even more. As the troll mounted his kodo, he whistled for his raptor, which came out of the stables with her own 'luggage'. It was a crudely made straw basket with a simple seal, filled with beads and feathers. The troll chuckled "Alright, you little diva, lets go, to Thunder Bluff!" and flapped his kodo's reins.

Along the way, they met a few travelers. One of them, a Forsaken, asked for gold. Having a lack of much gold themselves, they decided to ignore the beggar. But the beggar didn't give up, he then started following them. At first the due paid the undead no heed, until he asked for the fortieth time, Dit'lok burst out in accented Orcish, "YAH WANT YAH GOLD?! I'LL GIVE YAH GOLD! AN'SHA-"

Lonaar cut him off and said "Undead, if you do not stop pestering up for what we don't have, I will let my brother do what he wants, so heed my advice and leave,"

"So...you'll give me gold?"

"An'sha...get him," said Lonaar. At that command, An'sha roared and attacked the beggar, which sent his cowering behind a sign post. An'sha did not leave until the duo was far enough to not be chased by the beggar, when they were, she gave the beggar a warning hiss and sped after her companions.

88888888

Reaching Thunder Bluff...

"If we meet anymore beggars like that, I'm going to..." started Dit'lok. Lonaar cut hims off again and said "Killing does not solve anything, it only causes more violence, unless done in self defense, control yourself Dit'lok. You're acting like Garrosh,"

The troll sighed and said "I suppose you're right, don't want to end up that excuse for a warchief,"

"Here comes the elevator, you and An'sha go first, I'll take the second one, we need our kodos," said Lonaar. Dit'lok nodded and went on the first one, followed by An'sha. When he reached the top he waited until Lonaar arrived then started moving again.

Thunder Bluff was busy today. Travelers here and there, the auction house and bank were packed, as usual. Dit'lok never understood the auction house, it was just people throwing prices at useless objects, or a place for people to make the most common of resources to be ridiculously high priced. He still remembers an incident where he saw a small amount of leather was being sold for ten gold. He sometimes wonders what is wrong with people.

He took a look at the auction house for a moment, and he saw people throwing prices at a simple looking sword. He shook his head and said "These adventurers are weird,"

"Well, some like to collect rare items, and it seems that the auction house is selling an extremely rare item today," said Lonaar. "Rare? Take a look this time, they're throwing money away for a sword!" said Dit'lok. Lonaar glanced over and shook his head, "People these days," he muttered.

As the duo, and An'sha went towards the zeppelin to Orgrimmar. A person yelled, "HYOOMON!"

The two turned to look toward where the voice came from, they saw a light blue troll female, and a group of Bluffwatchers chasing a human clad in dark brown leather armor. The human seemed to be smiling, but for what reason, wondered Dit'lok. The chase stopped when the human tripped on Dit'lok's kodo's tail, and landed on his face. He was then lifted up by a Bluffwatcher using one arm. The troll female walked up to the human and spoke to him in broken Common, the human just smiled and replied back in his language. The troll female's face turned dark blue and growled, and with a wave of a hand the human brought into custody.

Dit'lok got off his kodo and went to ask the woman, "Could you tell me what happened?" But when he started talking, the troll just looked at him like he said a different language. She replied, "Mon...Speak Orcish or Zandali, yah lost meh when yah started talkin' in Taur'ahe"

Dit'lok cleared his throat and spoke in Orcish, "Soree dere, Taur'ahe be kinda mah first language, mind tellin' meh wat happened mon?"

"Dat hyoomon gat caught spyin' on meh... when yah know..." and the troll's face darknen. "Oh...er...okay...jus askin' mon soree if I bothaed yah... godda get tha Orgrimmar, " said Dit'lok, himself feeling embarrassed. The female troll's brow rose when Dit'lok said 'Orgrimmar', and her eyes widened when she took a good look at him. "Orgrimmar? I be headin' dere as well, and I kno yah! Yah be dat Grassland Troll peopal be talkin' about! Yah be Dit'lok right? Yah be _so_ lucky yah fosta motha found yah,"

Dit'lok looked confused, he was _that_ well known? And _Grassland_ Troll? Since when did people start calling him that? "Er...Grassland Troll? Why did..."

"Yah be found in dah Barrens, and Barrens Troll sounds stoopid mon. So...yah... Anyway, mah name be Jo'zala, nice tah meet yah, " said the female troll.

"THE ZEPPELIN TO ORGRIMMAR HAS ARRIVED, ALL ABOARD FOR A SMOOTH RIDER ACROSS THE BARRENS!" yelled a shrill goblin voice. "We godda hurry, dah zeppenile be here, get on mah kodo, he be fasta!" said Dit'lok as he ran toward his kodo, followed by Jo'zala. As soon as he got one Lonaar looked at him and said in Taur'ahe, "I was already wondering if you wouldn't come,"

"Shut up!" replied Dit'lok, as he flicked his kodo's reins, making it move toward the zeppelin.

888888

During the smooth ride...

"So...who's your new lady friend?" asked Lonaar to Dit'lok in Taur'ahe. Jo'zala looked at Lonaar and said "It would be polite if yah spoke in Orcish, mon," Lonaar looked at the woman and said in Orcish "I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect, so, what's your name?"

"Mah name be Jo'zala, but yah can call meh Jo, and yah be..." asked Jo'zala.

"My name is Lonaar Farshot," replied the tauren. The name let Jo'zala raise her eye brow, "Farshot? Yah nat a hunta! I don't see no bow on yah,"

"The name was given to my father due to his feat of blowing up a battalion of humans by shooting an arrow into a gnomish tank's engine,"

"I'm gonna grab a few snaks fram dah vendin' machin', 'ope dat thin' doesn't eat mah hand," said Dit'lok as he slipped off his kodo and went to the lower decks, followed by An'sha.

"What do you specialize in?" asked Lonaar as he watch his brother walk away. "I be a witch docta, 'ell...a witch docta in tranin' I be going tah Orgrimmar tah meet mah masta in dah Valley of Spirits," said Jo'zala.

"A witch doctor?" asked Lonaar. "Yah, if I be real good I might become a shadow hunta! Afta all it be mah dream," said Jo'kala. "Ahh, just don't turn me into a frog and eat me now," said Lonaar and laughed. Jo'zala smiled, "Don't worry mon, I be a good witch docta okay?"

"I'm back mons," said Dit'lok as he slipped on his kodo. Lonaar looked at his brother and said "This troll here is a witch doctor!"

"Dat be true mon, someday I'm gonna be a shadow hunta!" said Jo'zala with enthusiasm. Dit'lok looked at her and asked "Yah can heal right?"

"Yah,"

"Can yah teach meh a few tricks on healin'? It might come in handy when mah rapta get's into a scrap, yah kno' speed up dah healin'?" said Dit'lok. Jo'zala looked at An'sha and said "Sure mon! Come see meh when yah 'ave time I be in dah Valley of Spirits,"

The rest of the trip went on without troubles, the three exchanged jokes and talked about what they were going to do when they reached Orgrimmar. Dit'lok said "I jus' 'ope dat I don't see Hellscream, he might nat be a direct cause of Carine's death, he still had somethin' tha do with it, afta all he gave 'im dah death blow,"

"I was dere, but when I saw 'ow fast Carine fell, I grew suspicious, and I wus right, he was poisoned," said Jo'zala. Lonaar looked at the two and said "It would be better if you don't talk about this kind of things anymore, we're closing in to Orgrimmar,"

"THE ZEPPELIN TO MULGORE HAS ARRIVED! ALL ABOARD TO THUNDER BLUFF!" yelled a voice of a goblin. The three got off the zeppelin, and stepped into the city. "Whoa...Dis place changed mons..." said Jo'zala. The two brothers agreed with her, the place has changed so much they didn't even recognize it. The elevators wasn't working properly at the time, and it was being fixed by peons. Adventurers asked the windrider master to lend them a wyvern or whistled for or turned into flying mounts.

Since the three hadn't had enough money to pay for three wyverns, Jo'zala suggested the "fun" way. She turned the two into tortoises by accident and said "Soree mons, but yah got a hard shell, so..."

Lonaar and Dit'lok gave her frantic look, they tried to crawl away but was too slow, Jo'zala picked the both up and chucked them into the Drag. "JO'ZALA!" yelled the two in Turtle as they fell towards the ground that rushed to meet them.

* * *

**Author's note: Added a new character! Meet Jo'zala! She's adorable isn't she?**


End file.
